Between Accident and Destiny
by Unmei no Tenshi
Summary: When Yzak decide to get his scar remove in Orb he stumble across girl who can't walk. He was drawn to this mystrious girl who he didn't even know and what will he do to impressed her. YzakxOC
1. When the two meet

This is my first Gundam Seed fanfic and the character might be OOC. If you think it's bad or anything review me and I'll improve it. This story is going to be short no more than 5 chapters long and nothing will be said much between Yzak and the OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Yzak even if I really want too.

**When the two meet**

After the war, peace between Co-ordinator and Natural happen by representatives of each side sign an agreement of freedom. All the things went along fine for the two sides. Two years past and the peace still remains and everyone wish for it to stay that way forever.

Cagalli and Athrun got engage and help run Orb together. Kira and Lacus help taking care of children at the orphanage by the sea together and last but not least Dearka finally become what he always wants to be, Millialia's boyfriend. The two went to collage together and was near graduating. That left only Yzak all alone.

After the war there was nothing else for him to do. He was not experience enough to be in the council and he obviously doesn't want to go to collage. Finally he decides to take a break and go on a vacation, a very long one.

He went down to Earth and starts traveling from country to country till at last after two years of traveling he arrives in Orb where everyone was. He decides he should get his scar removed at last and went to the best hospital in Orb that Athrun recommended.

No wonder it was the best, it was a huge white building with large front garden with a fountain. The inside is also well design with marble tiles and paintings hanging on walls. Yzak was very pleased and went to register and wait for his turn. He was lost in the hospital's newspaper when he felt something hit against his feet.

He look down and saw that it was a small red ball. "Gomen nasai" he looks up a saw a girl sitting on a wheelchair coming his way. He stood up to return the ball back to her. When he got closer he got a clearer view of the girl.

She look about his age with long platinum blue hair, sparkling blue eyes, pinkish white skin and slim. He hand the ball back to her and her rosy red lips curved into a smile. Yzak found that it's hard breath and felt his face getting hotter "Arigato gosaimatsu" she said before being pushed away. He still looks after her until she was pushed into a room.

Without knowing what he was doing he walks toward the door when a voice "MR. Yzak Jule please goes to room C215". He pauses in mid stride and turn to go to the patient's room, but not before glancing at the number on the door.

After 10 minutes talk with the doctor and arranging the date to have the surgery he was waking out of the hospital. He look back a where the girl's room suppose to be and couldn't move.

There behind the open window was the girl looking out into the garden. She was sitting in a wheelchair but that didn't matter. Light breeze was making her hair flow freely and the light of the setting sun reflect from her eyes making them look softer. Beautiful was the only word he could use to describe her right now. He stand there watching her watering the flower pots on the window still till she close the window. He the snap back to reality and realize it was now dark.

Sorry if it's short but like I said this story going to be short but I promise that I'll do my best. It'll be good to have some review.


	2. When Yzak make a move

Sorry for not updating for so long. Well this chapter is a little sappy or whatever but I feel that I had made Yzak very OOC. For any of you who thought the same just think that this story is AU so it won't bother you too much.

Thanks for the review and the disclaimer is like the last chapter.

**When Yzak make a move**

Three days after the incident Yzak was walking to the hospital once more for his surgery. On the way he past a flower shop and that made he remembered the girl. He stood there staring at the flower shop for a long time debating with his own mind.

One want to go in there but the other one was saying '_what for_?'

He gave out a loud sign before stepping into the shop. Strong scent of floral entered his nostrils making him wrinkled his face in disgust. He was never a flower person. He walked along the aisle looking for something that he himself didn't even know. He was going to give up when he caught a glance of something from the corner of his eyes.

He went to it and found shelves of pot flowers. It made him remember how the girl was watering one of those three days ago. He scans through and his eyes fell on a pot of fully bloom lavenders, it was the same flower the girl have. Without thinking he picked up the pot, paid for it and walked out of the shop.

Along the way he was asking himself why did he brought it but found no answer. At last he reached the hospital and went to meet the doctor. He prepared himself for the surgery and gave the flower to the nurse to look after. He remembered lying down and the doctor gives him an injection then, everything went black.

He opens his eyes but had to close them back quickly due to the bright sunlight that was streaming in through the window. He open them again, just a little letting them adjust to the light before opening them fully. He found that his left eye was covered with something and he started to panicked. He shot up quickly but regret his action instantly. The muscles that haven't been used for a long time was now stretch in an instant. He hugged himself in pain and let out a soft groan.

The pain eventually ebb away and he let his right eye roam around the room. He saw a sofa and a coffee table on the left side of his bed while the fridge and cupboard containing the essential stuff was on his right. He reached for the mirror that was place on a bedside table on his right and lifted it to level his face. He saw that his left eye was now covered with bandage like the first time he got the scar. He let out a long sign seeing that there was nothing to worry about.

He started to get up again, this time slowly. He place his feet on the cold marble floor and stand up on shaky legs. He only had a scar removal so there was no tubes connecting to his arm and he was thankful for that. It would be a annoying to move around. He walks slowly to the window and open it inhaling some fresh air before opening his eye to look outside. His room was right in front on the left side of the hospital looking out to garden, (looking from front view. And by the way if you're confused from the last chapter the girl's room was also on the front like Yzak but hers is on the right side of the hospital). He smile a little and notice something at the corner of his eye.

Beside him not far away sat the flower pot, fully blooms with water droplets still clinging to it. Looks like the nurse did a fine job with looking after it Yzak thought as he pick up the pot examining it. It was in perfect condition and Yzak's smile widens then frowns. What was he going to do with it? He could give it to the girl he thought. After some thinking he'd realized that he bought it for her without meaning to, but the question is '_how_'. Obviously he can't just go into her room and give it to her; she would think he's crazy or something.

Yzak took the pot into the room and stare at it thinking up ideas on what to do with it but the only thing that came up is '_give it to her'_. He give his head a shook to clear it and walk out of the room taking the pot with him. He wanders around the hospital hallways aimlessly, if it was before he would never waste his time like this but after years of traveling he was used to walking around observing and exploring places. After walking around inside he decide to explore outside too.

Stepping out into the sunlight made him, smile without realizing. The front of the hospital was a plain garden separate into to sides by the path leading from the gate to the hospital. Each side was just plain grass area with a few trees here and there. Looking around Yzak eyes land on the girl's window that was now close with the curtain pulled over hiding the room from view. Yzak walk over to it feeling both disappointed and relieved that the girl was not there. Now standing in front of the window he was torn between knocking on the window and walking away. A frown was visible on his face as he decide on what to do, then an idea came into his mind. He look around seeing if anyone was there but no one was insight. He made up his mind and take a few step back. After making sure that the location is ok he kneel down, set the pot beside him and start digging. He digs and dig till he feel that it's enough. He then turn to the flower pot and gently pry the flower out of the pot and put it in the hole that he just dug. After finish planting the lavenders he stood up to admire his work. The lavenders were planted where it will be seen right away if the girl look out the window. Yzak mentally congratulate himself for thinking up this static, by doing this he was able to give her and not give her the flowers and she won't ever know it was him who planted it.

He wrinkle his face when look at his hands. It was now covered with dirt as well as his nails he pick up the pot and headed back to his room to quickly wash his hands but as he was entering the hospital he heard a window open. He walked a little toward the direction and saw that it was the girl. He saw that she was still sitting on a wheelchair and begin thinking what as wrong with her. He saw the girl's eyes widen at the sight of the lavender and quickly hide behind a tree which he was thankful that it was there when the girl poke her head out of the window to look around probable for the person who planted it. When found no one she sign and retreat he head back into the room. Yzak can still feel his fast heart rate after the close call after waiting for a moment he look back at the girl's room window and saw she smiling while look at the lavenders he'd planted. His mother always taught him manners and he always obeyed but this time he just couldn't help but stare at her.

Suddenly the girl look back over her shoulder nod her head then close the window and curtains. Someone probably come to take her somewhere Yzak thought as he walked back to his room. He washed his hand thoroughly with soap all the while recalling the past event. When he remembers the girl's smile he couldn't help but smile too. He couldn't understand his feeling but one thing that he knows is

for that one simple smile

every beat of sweat

every amount of strength

everything is worth it.

Well another chapter done reviews would be great.


End file.
